


Love Me Right (Part I)

by jeodoboleo



Series: Love Me Right (Round I) [1]
Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4063852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeodoboleo/pseuds/jeodoboleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a compilation of fills from the <a href="http://alesserrain.livejournal.com/568.html">3 sentence ficathon</a> (may or may not be expanded into full fics in the future) | <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4080193/chapters/9189331">part two</a> | <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4130080/chapters/9311581">part three</a> | <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4248663?view_full_work=true">part four</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stuffed Animal Dinosaurs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: (jaehwan/hongbin) this may be small and stuffed but it has a soul of a hunter (dinosaur stuffed toy)

Hongbin watches as a small stuffed dinosaur is placed into the shopping cart along with several packages of chips and two family sized bottles of soda.   
  
"Another plushie hyung?" Hongbin chuckles, dimples ever so prominent in his cheeks, "are you sure you're 23?"   
  
"Hey," Jaehwan says, eyebrows wrinkled and hand to his chest in mock offence.   
  
He reaches into the cart and pulls out the dinosaur, wriggling it Hongbin's face, "Hyogi-dol is plenty scary with his sharp teeth and claws okay, he has the soul of a hunterrr."   
  
The childish growl at the end is what gets Hongbin laughing and swatting the toy away, "I'm sure he is hyung, with his non-threatening, huggable design."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyone catch the reference here?


	2. Smooth Criminal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: (hakyeon/sanghyuk) serial hugger

Hakyeon has to suppress the grin threatening to break out across his face as he sneaks quietly behind Sanghyuk, he can almost hear the Jaws theme in his head as he gets closer, putting a finger to his lips when Jaehwan looks up from his phone and notices him.  
  
He attacks, wrapping his arms around Sanghyuk and letting out a high-pitched, "HYUKIE" - affectively scaring the daylights out of him. Hakyeon may be smaller but he's definitely stronger, Sanghyuk squirming futilely in his arms.  
  
"Hyung help me," Sanghyuk whines in Jaehwan's direction, close to stomping his foot like a toddler having a tantrum.  
  
Jaehwan grins, but doesn't look up from his phone.   
  
" _You've been hit by, you've been struck by, a serial hugger._ "


	3. I Can't Do This (Anymore)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: (hakyeon/hongbin) running away

Hakyeon's heart pounds in his chest, thudding so loudly in his ears he can't think straight.  
  
_This can't be happening_ , he thought, when he saw Hongbin's empty bed - cold to the touch and undisturbed - as if it hadn't been slept in at all.  
  
_This can't be happening_ , he thinks, when he sees Hongbin's half of the closet - bare.  
  
_This can't be happening_ , his mind screams at him when he rushes to the front door and sees Hongbin's shoes missing.  
  
His phone buzzes in his hand and he checks the newest text, heart dropping into his stomach.  
  
<<i can't do this anymore>>  
  
_This can't be happening_   _This can't be happening_   _This can't be happening_   _This can't be happening_   _This can't be happening_


	4. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: (jaehwan centric) VIXX and all their choreographies that involve touching

Jaehwan is wide-eyed when he learns of his fate.  
  
"And then Jaehwan-sshi," their choreographer drawls simply, as if stating the weather, "you will spin into the middle position as the other come around you and pretend to bite you. You are vampires after all."  
  
Jaehwan goes to sleep that night, and he can't get the feeling of hands gripping his arms and thighs and chest, he swears he even left Taekwoon's teeth graze his neck, even out of his dreams.  
  
*  
  
The next comeback rolls around, and he's spared, but then their first album  _Voodoo_  is in the works and Jaehwan feels he's spoke too soon.  
  
"As Jaehwan-sshi lies down, he needs to lift up his arms and legs for the others to hold onto so they throw him over Wonshik-sshi as he goes underneath."  
  
Jaehwan, in mid sip, chokes on his water.  
  
They practice over and over, until their arms are sore, and they nearly drop Jaehwan at least 5 times, but he has to admit - the outcome is pretty damn amazing to look at.  
  
He tries to convince himself of that as he goes back to the dorms with an aching back.  
  
*  
  
After a longer break than usual, they are introduced to the choreography for Eternity, and Jaehwan is ready.  
  
"Jaehwan-sshi finishes his ending line, then the rest of you, from your kneeling positions, need to help Taekwoon-sshi and Wonshik-sshi with getting Jaehwan-sshi into a lying position on top of their knees."  
  
Jaehwan flushes at the thought of all those hands on him.  
  
They go through that section about 3 times before they have more or less perfected it, but each and every time Hakyeon's hand drags down the front of his shirt from his chest all the way to his hip, brushing across a nipple, and Taekwoon is cheek-cheek with him as he holds Jaehwan by shoulders to lower him down, breath on his neck.  
  
If Taekwoon noticed his fidgety (more so than normal) behaviour in the van on the way home, he doesn't say anything about it.  
  
*  
  
Error promotions go by like a blur, then Love Equation, and Jaehwan wonders if there's another choreography out to Get Him in the near future.


	5. The Silent Type

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: (taekwoon centric) non-verbal communication

Who needs words, when actions work just fine.

A nod for _yes_ , a shake of the head for _no_. A pet to the back of the head for _I'm sorry_ and a pinch to the side for _stop that!_. A million different ways to smile to mean a million different things.

Actions speak louder than words they say, and it really rings true with Taekwoon. Quiet and aloof he may seem - but observant and thoughtful he is.


	6. Inked Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: (wonshik/sanghyuk) sanghyuk likes wonshik's tattoos

Wonshik's newest tattoo stands out a stark black against his skin, the area around it still slightly puffy and red, but Sanghyuk is drawn to it like a moth to a flame.  
  
The elder is forced to wear more loose fitted clothing to let his tattoo breathe, and Sanghyuk bites his lip at the flash of black whenever Wonshik's shirt shifts over his collarbones, revealing part of the phrase written in elegant script.   
  
Sanghyuk wants to touch it. Feel the raised flesh under his fingertips, under his tongue. Make the skin redden with his teeth. Wonshik catches him looking vacantly at his chest and clears his throat, waiting until Sanghyuk makes eye contact with him to raise his eyebrows  _What is it?_    
  
Sanghyuk shakes his head, face hot, and he looks away.


	7. Table Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: (taekwoon/wonshik) you're hiding under a table at this party but there's room for two - i think

"Ah crap," Wonshik mutters, looking at his fallen solo cup on the floor.  
  
He bends to pick it up when he notices something under the rickety fold-out table. He lifts the plastic table cloth and notices someone sitting under the table, hunched over with their face in their arms. Curious, Wonshik replenishes his fallen drink, fills up another cup, and crawls carefully under the table next to him.   
  
"Hey I think the party might be outside," Wonshik jokes, keeping his tone light.   
  
The boy twitches, having not noticed Wonshik sit beside him, and looks up. His eyes are red and wet, swollen. He looks all cried out from the way his gaze looks; vacant.   
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mea-"  
  
"It's alright," the boy says, voice small.  
  
Wonshik smiles softly and offers him a drink, the boy taking it as he tries to smile back, but his lips tremble at the corners.   
  
"The party's better under anyways right? I'm Wonshik by the way."  
  
The boy's smile is more genuine this time, eyes crinkled and half hidden behind his cup, "Taekwoon."


	8. Macaroni & Cheese (Please)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: (hongbin/sanghyuk) i work at the grocery store and you keep messing up my macaroni box pyramid display

Sanghyuk's pushing his shopping cart along, putting items back in their place when he feels a tap on his shoulder. He turns, and looks down at his co-worker Hongbin, eyebrows furrowed and box of macaroni in his hand.  
  
"Care to explain  _this_ ," Hongbin deadpans, shoving the box in his face.  
  
Sanghyuk snatches the box from his hand and drops it into his cart before turning back around and attending to his business again, "I have no idea what you're talking about."  
  
"You," Hongbin says, taking long strides to catch up with Sanghyuk, "ruined the macaroni display" he scurries quickly to Sanghyuk's right to prevent himself from being squished between cart and aisle, "I spent 15 minutes on."  
  
He stops in front of Sanghyuk's cart, just shy from being run over, "This isn't even the first time, this is the third time in two weeks!"  
  
Sanghyuk watches, amused at the elder's cheeks; almost as pink as his hair from anger, and his tiny fists clenched at his side. It's quite cute.  
  
He snorts, pushing past Hongbin, "Shut up Pinky."  
  
"I said stop calling me that!"

**Author's Note:**

> * you can also find and talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/jeodoboleo) and [tumblr](http://www.jeodoboleo.tumblr.com/)!~  
> * comments (and kudos) are appreciated and encourage me to post more! ♡♡♡


End file.
